


DIVERGEN

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hinata's POV, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kita belajar menghapus batas. (Hinata POV dari fanfic KONVERGEN.) #IndigoRose</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIVERGEN

DIVERGEN © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fan work.|

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot, Hinata's POV

.

.

#IndigoRose

.

.

Kalau orang-orang mendengar cerita masa laluku dari awal, aku tahu. Semuanya akan sangat berbeda dengan ekspektasi mereka untuk bagian akhir ceritaku. Mereka akan berkomentar, seharusnya aku tak bersikap begini. Seharusnya aku memperlakukannya lebih buruk. Seharusnya kamu berpisah.

Kenapa aku memaafkan Sasuke yang begitu jahat padaku? Dia membuatku kecewa berulang kali. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena selalu mengalah.

Aku tahu keputusanku seperti menjatuhkan diri dalam lubang yang sama.

Tapi … satu hal yang pasti. Kami butuh perubahan. Dari diri kami sendiri.

Berpisah hanya akan membuat kami mengulangi hal yang sama. Tak ada pelajaran yang akan kami petik selain rasa sakit yang mendera.

Kami bisa belajar dari awal.

Karena sejatinya, kami memiliki banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Kami hanya manusia yang tidak sempurna.

Dan kami bersama untuk saling melengkapi. Dan aku tak pernah menyesal sampai sekarang.

…

Januari 2004.

Kami bertengkar saat masih kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke tampak begitu marah. Wajahnya memerah. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Sebelumnya Sasuke tak pernah seperti ini. Dia selalu menjagaku dan menjadi teman yang baik. Dia bagaikan ksatria dalam buku dongeng.

Kini berbeda.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tak mau menatap wajahku. Dia hanya berteriak keras-keras.

"Ini salahmu!"

Aku meringis. Kenapa dia menyalahkanku tanpa alasan jelas? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi inti permasalahan. Bukannya kami tidak pernah bertengkar, hanya saja, tak pernah seburuk ini.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Sa-sasuke, kau kenapa?"

Aku berusaha meraih tangannya tapi ia menepisnya seolah ia begitu murka. "Aku benci padamu!"

Dia berteriak lagi. Aku mencelos. Pandangan nanar kuarahkan pada punggungnya yang bergerak menjauh dari lingkup pandanganku. Aku tak berusaha mengejarnya. Mungkin suasana hati Sasuke sedang buruk.

Aku pikir, esoknya ia akan datang ke rumah dengan sikap dinginnya lalu diam-diam berbisik maaf saat kami bermain berdua. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah muncul. Aku yang datang ke rumahnya, Bibi Mikoto bilang dia tak mau makan dari pagi. Dia mengurung diri di kamar seharian.

Aku ragu mengunjunginya. Bisa-bisa dia marah karena ada hal yang lain. Sasuke tak pernah bercerita. Namun tak ada rasa benci sedikitpun di hatiku. Karena aku tahu Sasuke tak pernah jahat selama ini. Dia hanya sedikit pendiam dan tertutup.

Dia mungkin punya masalah yang tidak pernah diceritakan pada orang lain. Dan aku hanya jadi korban di saat yang tidak tepat. Kuputuskan tak berbicara dulu dengannya. Mulai saat itu, kami tak lagi berbicara layaknya teman. Masing-masing dari kami saling memunggungi dan berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

.

Agustus 2010.

Saat SMA, aku memasuki sekolah yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu, dekat dengannya tak berarti akan memperbaiki hubungan kami yang terlanjur renggang. Berada di dekatnya juga membuatku merasa kurang nyaman.

Aku sering berpapasan dengan Sasuke tapi ragu menyapanya. Aku hanya melempar lirikan dan lekas-lekas menjauh.

Rasanya seperti ada kejanggalan di hatiku. Aku ingin meminta maaf. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa salahku.

Di sekolah, aku hanyalah anak teladan yang menjadi anak emas. Semua orang tidak menyukaiku, aku tahu. Aku hanya berusaha jadi anak baik dan semuanya memandang sikapku secara negatif. Aku tidak pernah punya teman. Sekalipun ada, mereka berusaha memanfaatkanku.

Pakaian olahraga dan uwabaki sudah langganan kutemukan di tong sampah. Buku pelajaran yang hilang dan kembali dalam bentuk tak utuh. Loker sepatu yang dicoret-coret sumpah serapah atau diisi sampah berbau tak sedap. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa.

Saat aku juara kelas, banyak yang mengatai aku menyogok. Beberapa mengatakan aku merayu para guru dengan tubuhku. Suatu hari aku marah. Tanpa sengaja menampar seorang yang lantang berkata aku tidak berbeda dengan wanita yang menjajakan diri di pinggir jalan. Kurasa kata-katanya keterlaluan.

Tanpa ampun, mereka menyeretku sepulang sekolah menuju tempat yang sepi. Lapangan kosong di pinggir sungai. Aku menjerit. Mereka menunjukkan cutter tajam di depan wajahku. Aku tercekat. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari semenit, rambut panjangku dipotong dengan tak berperasaan. Mereka menertawaiku dengan puas, menggoyang-goyang kumpulan rambut di depan wajahku dan melemparkannya ke sungai.

Aku menengadah. Menatap apa saja untuk minta tolong. Aku hanya mampu menatap nanar sosok di tepi jalan. "Sasuke …"

Namun bantuan yang aku harapkan tak kunjung datang. Pemuda itu tahu aku ada di sana. Tapi ia memilih mengabaikanku. Ia pergi begitu saja.

Aku merasa hancur. Tak ada yang akan menolongku.

Tubuhku terasa lemas. Tubuhku ambruk begitu saja. Yang kuingat, mereka melarikan diri karena aku pingsan. Saat membuka mata, aku sudah berada di rumah.

Ayah dan Ibu begitu marah. Esoknya, mereka segera melapor ke sekolah dan membuat perjanjian dengan para anak nakal itu. Aku masih tak berani ke sekolah. Tubuhku terasa tak bertenaga. Aku trauma. Ibu menggenggam tanganku, meminta maaf dan berkata akan memindahkan aku ke sekolah yang lain.

Aku bertanya pada Ibu, "Siapa yang mengantarku pulang saat itu?"

"Itachi yang membawamu ke sini."

Aku memejamkan mata. "Begitu … ya."

"Kami sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke melihatmu saat itu."

Aku tertegun. "… Sasuke?"

"Ya. Dia segera memberitahukan Itachi untuk menolongmu."

Aku bersyukur dalam hati. Diam-diam berterimakasih pada Sasuke. Meski kami tak berbicara lagi, dia masih memperhatikanku. Aku semakin kesulitan untuk membuang sosok Sasuke jauhjauh dari dalam kehidupanku.

Tapi tak kupungkiri, dia semakin benci padaku saat Paman Fugaku memaksa aku bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Saat mendengar kabar itu sewaktu aku bertamu di rumahnya, dapat kudengar dengan jelas Sasuke mendecih dan memaki. Kebetulan, dia duduk tak jauh dariku. Itachi menyikut perutnya dan dia bungkam. Tapi aku tahu aku lagi-lagi merepotkannya.

Tapi Sasuke tak mengeluh secara langsung padaku. Dia melindungiku tanpa banyak protes.

Aku tahu, dia sangat baik dalam sikapnya yang cenderung tak acuh padaku.

.

.

.

Maret 2012.

Hari itu, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hanya bisa menangis dan meraungkan nama Ibu.

Pigura foto berwarna hitam dan barisan bunga-bunga berwarna putih membuatku benar-benar sedih. Ibu telah tiada. Hyuuga Hikari, ibuku tercinta, telah berpulang pada Sang Pencipta.

Aku menunduk hormat saat melihat keluarga Uchiha datang. Aku berusaha menahan tangis. Tapi Sasuke memilih duduk di sebelahku, ia berbisik pelan, "Menangis saja, Bodoh."

Aku yang berusaha menahan laju air mata akhirnya menyerah. Hari itu, Sasuke bersikap baik padaku. Seolah masalah kami selama ini sirna. Aku menangis di dekapannya. Aku memang mengkhayal tapi pelukan Sasuke saat itu terasa sama hangatnya dengan pelukan Ibu.

"Aku tahu kau sedih dan terluka karena Bibi Hikari meninggalkanmu. Tapi, kau pasti merasakan kesedihan sebelum bisa mencintai lagi. Kau harus mengenangnya dengan cinta bukan dengan kesedihan."

Dia mendikteku dengan berbagai kalimat-kalimat yang bijak dan aneh—aku tahu dia kesulitan namun dia tetap mencoba menyokongku. Filosofi dadakan. Dia tak ragu menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan sayang. Aku tahu Sasuke mungkin hanya berusaha bersikap baik tapi ada perasaan lain yag mulai menyusup di hatiku.

Sasuke sangat baik. Hangat.

Dan aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

Juli 2014.

"Hinata, kemarilah."

Aku menurut, duduk di sisi meja makan sehabis mencuci peralatan makan yang kami gunakan saat makan malam barusan.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyaku sambil mengeringkan jemari dari air bekas cucian.

Ayah tampak ragu. Aku menunggunya berbicara.

"Sebenarnya ini kami rencanakan sejak kalian kecil. Kau akan kami tunangkan dengan Sasuke."

Aku tertegun. "Dengan … Sasuke?"

"Ya, apa kau keberatan, Hinata? Kita bisa membatalkannya kalau kau menolak."

Aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha tersenyum. Aku membayangkan sosok pemuda berumur satu tahun lebih tua dari usiaku. "Aku tidak keberatan, Ayah."—Aku hanya bersikap egois agar bisa berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu dia hanya akan semakin membenciku.

"Syukurlah. Hinata, kau akan ditunangkan dengan Sasuke bulan Oktober nanti."

Aku mengangguk. "Baik, Ayah."

Aku ingin berada di sisi Sasuke. Meski dia tak membutuhkan aku.

.

.

.

September 2014.

"Selamat, Sasuke dan Hinata! Hari ini kalian resmi bertunangan!" Bibi Mikoto dengan ceria menyebar kertas-kertas konfeti ke udara. "Hikari pasti sangat senang."

Aku tersenyum canggung. Aku merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Jaga jarak denganku."

"Hm,"

Aku bergumam sebagai jawaban. Sesuai perkiraanku, dia marah besar. Aku berusaha bersikap tenang di sisinya.

"Pertunangan ini akan berakhir, Hinata. Jangan berharap banyak."

Aku hanya bisa mengumbar senyum pahit. "Aku tahu ..."

"Sedari dulu, aku membencimu karena pertunangan ini."

Lidahku kelu seketika. Teringat kembali memori di mana dia menepis tanganku, berteriak keras bahwa dia membenciku.

"Apa Sasuke-kun sudah tahu sejak dulu?"

Dia tak menjawab. Kuanggap itu iya.

Sasuke pergi tak lama setelah itu. Ia tidak tahan duduk berlama-lama denganku.

Aku menyadari, kelau dia membenciku karena alasan itu, dia bisa meninggalkanku kapan saja dia mau.

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Nee, Sasuke, apa kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu … tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan memilikimu."

Aku berbisik tanpa ada pendengar yangmenyadari ucapanku.

Aku tahu semuanya tak akan bisa berjalan baik. Aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Sasuke sebentar lagi.

Biarkan kami seperti ini … sebentar saja.

Ini saja cukup.

.

.

.

April 2015.

Aku berkemas. Mulai besok aku pindah ke apartemen Sasuke karena lokasinya dekat dengan tempatku menimba ilmu. Kebetulan dia juga sedang bekerja di tempat yang berdekatan. Menurut Paman Fugaku, kami bisa menghemat biaya tempat tinggal. Semula aku menolak karena tak mau merepotkan. Tapi Bibi Mikoto tetap memaksa, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Aku menunggu di sisi mobil. Ayah sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke di depan pintu.

Sasuke kembali ke mobil. Aku masuk tanpa banyak tanya. Mesin mobil mulai dinyalakan, tak perlu menunggu lama, kendaraan yang kami tumpangi sudah melesat di jalanan.

"Aku ada di kantor dari pagi sampai jam delapan malam. Jangan menelepon kalau tidak penting."

"Hm."

Aku menatap proyeksinya dari cermin. Bertanya tanpa jawaban pasti, apakah dia masih membenciku?

Karena semakin lama, aku mulai ragu untuk mempertahankannya.

.

.

.

Mei 2015.

Tinggal di apartemen Sasuke bukan berarti aku bisa dengan santainya berakrab ria dengan Sasuke. semuanya meleset jauh dari ekspektasiku bahwa hubungan kami akan membaik. Bukannya semakin hangat, hubungan kami tak ada bedanya dengan keadaan di dalam lemari es. Sedingin es batu. Bersuhu minus, di bawah derajat nol.

Sasuke jarang ada di rumah.

Aku seperti tinggal sendirian. Para tetangga bahkan lebih mengenalku dibanding si pemilik apartemen yang asli, Sasuke.

Aku memasak karena membeli makanan itu tidak hemat dan juga tidak menyehatkan. Aku menyisihkan bagian Sasuke yang pagi harinya selalu kutemukan dalam keadaan dingin dan utuh. Tak disentuh. Pulang pun tidak. Aku hanya memaklumi saja.

Aku menumpang di tempatnya dan dia merasa terganggu, bia jadi.

Tapi sekarang, Sasuke mau merespon ucapannya meski sedikit.

Suatu kali dia pulang dengan gadis bertubuh sintal. Aku merasa terkhianati. Hinata mengintip. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang tengah melepas high heels dan menginjakkan kaki ke dalam apartemen kami. Aku hanya mampu menahan suara yang ingin menjerit keluar. Mengusirnya pergi sesegera mungkin. Tapi aku hanya diam.

Aku melangkah dengan sedikit berjingkat. Bak pencuri di rumah sendiri. Mungkin Sasuke tak mau ketahuan ada seorang gadis tinggal bersamanya. Aku memilih ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Suara cekikikan tidak jelas membuatku emosi. Darah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Aku mengiris wortel dengan membayangkan sedang mengiris kaki jenjang wanita nakal itu.

"Ukh …" Aku meringis saat cairan merah mengucur dari jemariku. Aku mengiris jari sendiri. Betapa bodohnya aku.

"Hinata?"

Aku tercekat. Aku berbalik, jemari yang menjerit kesakitan kusembunyikan di balik punggung. "Ya?"

"Kau menangis?"

"Ah, a-aku mengiris bawang tadi. Bukan masalah besar."—Aku memapng payah dalam berbohong.

Sasuke berlalu. Aku menarik napas. Ada suara debaman di ruang depan. Sasuke pasti sudah pergi. Aku mengayun tangan yang sakit, berusaha mencapai westafel. Niatku tak terjadi karena lenganku sudah ditarik ke haluan berbeda.

"Sasuke? Bukankah …"

"Diam."

Aku memandang takjub. Kotak P3K sudah ada di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke merawat jemariku yang mengucurkan darah segar dengan lembut.

"Hati-hati."

"B-baik. Sasuke, mau makan bersama?" Aku bertanya pelan sekali. Dia menatapku agak lama sebelum menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Hinata …"

"Ya?"

"Gadis itu … hanya klien. Aku meninggalkan dokumen jadi dia ikut ke sini."

"Um, aku mengerti."

Mendengar usahanya menjelaskan kehadiran gadis tadi membuatku berharap lebih banyak. Aku menanamkan pemikiran sendiri. Sasuke tak mungkin mengkhianatiku.

Makan malam bersama kali ini menambah keyakinanku. Hubungan kamiakan semakin membaik.

Sasuke sudah mulai menerimaku.

.

.

.

12 Desember 2015.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai sekarang.

Aku masih berkuliah. Sasuke bekerja.

Tambahan. Kami sudah rutin makan malam bersama. Sasuke lebih sering berada di rumah.

Senyum hadir di wajahku.

Aku baru saja selesai melakukan kerja sambilan dan tengah menanti bus. Aku tak pernah menyangka mobil Sasuke akan lewat dan terhenti tepat di depanku.

"Hinata."

Aku terkesiap. Segera saja tangan mungilku menutup memo dan menatap ke depan. Wajah Sasuke menyembul dari jendela.

"S-sasuke, sudah selesai kerja?"

"Hn. Ayo naik."

"T-Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum hangat. Kertas memo bertuliskan jadwal ulang tahun kujejalkan dalam tas. Aku ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunku dengan Sasuke. Seperti yang kerap kami lakukan semasa kecil dulu.

.

.

.

27 Desember 2015.

Aku mempersiapkan semuanya sampai mencapai batas sempurna. Aku tak mau melewatkan hari ini dengan sia-sia. Sasuke menyukai tomat maka kusiapkan sup tomat dan pasta. Kue ulang tahun untukku dan beberapa batang lilin kusediakan.

Aku menunggu dengan sangat tidak sabar. Mengingat hubunganku dengan Sasuke yang membaik, dia tak akan keberatan dengan acara kecil-kecilan ini bukan?

Tapi semuanya tak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Sudah larut malam dan Sasuke tak pernah mengetuk pintu depan.

Aku dipaksa menyerah. Mancis kunyalakan, memaksa benda berukuran kecil itu membakar sumbu secepat mungkin.

Ada ketukan di pintu.

Kusambut dengan ceria. Meski sudah lewat tanggalnya, setidaknya kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sebentar saja. Dengan langkah kecil aku berlari dan membuka pintu.

Aku seolah dipaksa menelan sebongkah batu dalam tenggorokan.

Sasuke tengah diantar gadis cantik dengan rambut merah menyala. Gadis itu bilang Sasuke mabuk. Aku berterimakasih karena dia mengantar Sasuke. Aku menunjukkan arah kamar Sasuke.

Gadis itu membantu membopong Sasuke sampai kamar lalu pamit pulang. Aku menutup pintu dengan lemah. Kakiku bergerak menuju dapur yang temaram.

Lilin yang menyala terang di ruang temaram kutiup perlahan.

"Kita memang dibatasi, Sasuke. Aku salah telah berharap,"

Kegelapan menjemput.

"Semoga aku menemukan kebahagiaan. Amin."

Malam itu juga. Aku berkemas. Aku menelepon layanan taksi agar datang satu jam kemudian. Aku melihat Sasuke di kamarnya. Dia tertidur. Aku mengelap air mata yang mengalir di pipi.

Mungkin aku harus melepaskannya.

.

.

.

28 Desember 2015.

Aku hanya tidur sepanjang hari setelah tiba di rumah pagi-pagi sekali. Ayah bertanya kenapa aku pulang tanpa memberitahu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan bilang kalau aku merindukannya. Aku tahu Ayah tak percaya. Aku memilih segera ke kamar sebelum dia bertanya lagi.

Aku merasa dibodohi. Sejak awal Sasuke sudah memperingatkanku. Dia membenciku. Dia tak mau bertunangan. Dia ingin berpisah. Aku yang terlalu egois.

Dia tak pernah menyambut perasaanku.

Kehangatan yang ia berikan saat Ibu meninggal mungkin hanya sekadar simpati.

Aku berusaha mengerti.

Aku tidak boleh mencintai Sasuke. Dia melukaiku sebanyak ini. Aku tidak boleh jatuh di lubang yang sama. Dia tidak mungkin menginginkanku. Sedari dulu, dia sudah membenciku. Aku tahu.

Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Aku sudah mencintainya terlalu lama.

Karena Sasuke selalu membuat hatiku hangat. Selama 21 tahun aku hidup, aku hanya mencurahkan rasa cinta pada orang yang sama. Meski bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kehangatan yang aku dapatkan dari Sasuke memang tak sama banyaknya.

Aku sudah menyerah. Mungkin akal sehatku sudah menyerah tapi hatiku memungkiri. Masih ada ruang yang diisi nama Sasuke. Kehangatan Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini menimbun di relung hatiku membuatku tak bisa melepasnya dengan begitu mudah meski otakku memaksa demikian agar aku tak terluka lagi.

Batinku bergolak. Masing-masing memiliki pendapat, lepaskan Sasuke atau pertahankan dia.

Aku ingin Sasuke yang mencariku. Mengatakan bahwa dia memerlukan aku di sisinya. Itu saja cukup.

Ada ketukan di pintu. Aku berbisik lemah.

"Masuk saja, Ayah."

"Hinata …"

Suara itu membuatku bergidik. Aku belum siap menemuinya. Hatiku berdenyut, bertalu-talu karena perasaan campur aduk.

Aku bersembunyi dalam kegelapan selimut, "S-Sasuke—pergilah."

"Aku min—"

"T-tidak apa-apa. Dari awal aku sudah paham kok. Semuanya salahku."

Suaraku bergetar. Aku terlalu sakit hati untuk membalas ucapan-ucapan yang ia lontarkan.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku ada janji dengan Naruto dan aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk."

Bohong. Bohong. Bohong!

Aku menjerit dalam hati.

"Hm, aku p-paham."

Aku paham kau tidak mau bersama denganku.

"Hinata …"

"Aku bilang aku paham. Pulanglah."

Aku ingin sendirian.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang. Ranjang berderit pelan.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, Hinata. Aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk memaafkannya."

"A-aku—tidak bisa lagi memaafkan."

Sasuke melukaiku terlalu dalam. Dengan apa harus kusembuhkan luka ini? Aku tahu Sasuke menatapku. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi wajahnya. Aku hanya merasa ingin melukainya juga.

"Kalau a-aku mengingatnya lagi. Rasanya semakin s-sakit."—Sudah cukup, Sasuke.

"Hinata …"

"Kita berada di dua tempat yang berbeda dan ada batas di tengah-tengahnya. Benar kan, Sasuke?"

Aku berusaha mengingatkan dia. Bagaimana caranya membuatku merasa tersudut saat kami bertunangan dulu. Bagaimana dia memperingatkanku dulu. Bahwa kami tak bisa bersama.

Sasuke menggeram. Aku masih terisak.

"Aku mengerti batas itu, Sasuke. Jadi sebaiknya kita—berpisah." Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya sadar. Apakah aku ini penting baginya atau hanya sekadar pemain latar dalam babak adegan kehidupannya saja. Aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tak merespon.

"Baiklah."

Aku tercekat. Apa dia akan melepasku semudah itu? Katakan saja aku bodoh dan egois. Tapi aku belum rela kehilangan dan menemukan dirinya berakhir dalam pelukan orang lain. Aku masih terlalu sayang untuk merengkuh kehidupannya agar terikat bersamaku. Aku ingin dia belajar mencintai orang yang tulus mencintainya.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke memelukku dari luar selimut. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Kalau itu yang terbaik, kita akan melakukannya."

Kenapa Sasuke bisa melakukan hal ini dengan sangat mudah? Terbaik? Sasuke bercanda?

Sasuke menyampaikan maaf berkali-kali. Aku menatap nanar dalam kegelapan. Menggeleng untuk melawan kata-katanya. Aku hanya ingin dia sadar atas kesalahannya dan mengajakku berbaikan. Kenapa dia dengan mudah ingin melepaskanku?

"Hinata … kau tahu kenapa kita saling membuat batas? Karena pada awalnya aku tak ingin dijodohkan denganmu, entah kenapa. Tapi aku rasa semua itu hanyalah hal kekanakan yang membuatku berakhir melukaimu." Suara Sasuke bergetar. Aku tahu Sasuke tidak pernah bohong padaku. Haruskah aku memercayainya lagi?

"A-apakah batas itu tak bisa hilang, Sasuke? K-Karena meski kau memperingatkanku, aku tetap mencintaimu pada akhirnya. Maaf."

Sasuke memelukku erat. Dia berbisik.

"Kita bisa memulai lagi, Hinata."

Memulai lagi. Itu adalah hal yang paling aku inginkan darinya.

Suaraku melemah, bertanya hal yang membuatku meringis, "Tapi kau tak akan pernah mencintaiku bukan?"

Berharap lagi. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku tahu aku melewati batas kebodohan. Kurasa aku masokis, minta dilukai oleh Sasuke lagi.

"Aku akan mencintaimu."

Akan. Futuristik. Aku butuh kepastian.

"Kapan, Sasuke? Aku rasa saat kau punya gadis lain itu akan terasa sulit …"

Aku kembali bertanya hal aneh. Seolah ingin membangun kepercayaanku yang luntur. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Sasuke mengerang, "Mereka bukan siapa-siapa, Hinata."

"Bohong."

Sasuke berbohong. Dia sudah membuatku kecewa.

"Aku tidak bohong. Percayalah."

Percayalah. Aku kembali terbuai. Kata-kata Sasuke yang tenang membuat keraguanku sirna perlahan. Aku mengingat semua hal yang telah kulewati selama aku berada disisi Sasuke. kehangatan yang kudapatkan membuatku sulit membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Aku ingin semuanya terulang. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya.

Dengan melepaskannya, aku ragu bisa menyukai seseorang lagi. Aku sudah hanyut di dalam pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam setiap kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ia miliki.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku yang pengap. Aku tak acuh pada penampilan buruk rupaku saat ini.

Dia tersenyum, "Kau seharusnya bertanya, Hinata."

"A-aku takut kau semakin membenciku." Memang benar. Selama ini aku memendam rasa perih karena takut terluka akan kebenaran. Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah tanpa berjuang. Aku terlalu takut membaginya dengan Sasuke. Aku mengarahkan tinjuku ke dada bidangnya.

Lagipula ini juga salahnya karena bersikap kekanakan dan membuatku sedih. Ini juga salahnya karena membuatku menunggu terlalu lama. Salahnya karena membenciku tanpa alasan jelas. Salahnya karena tidak pernah bersikap baik secara terang-terangan. Aku masih marah padanya.

Tapi kami punya kesalahan masing-masing.

Sasuke meraih tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Kita berdua memang bodoh. Membuat batasan konyol seperti itu."

"…"

"Kita akan menghapus batas yang kita buat, Hinata."

"Um."

Aku idiot. Sasuke dengan mudah memengaruhiku.

"Kita akan belajar memperbaikinya."

Tapi aku memang ingin semuanya terulang. Bukan hanya aku yang membagi cinta tapi dia juga.

"Iya."

Mulai hari itu kami mengulang dan belajar. Mencintai dan dicintai. Membagi perasaan.

Kami tak jatuh dalam pilihan yang salah.

.

.

.

September 2020.

"Daichi, habiskan sarapanmu." Pria berambut gelap membaca korannya sambil melirik sosok di sebelahku.

"Paplika, Ayah. Tidak enak."

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakannya, badanmu akan pendek selamanya."

Aku terkekeh pelan, Sasuke benar-benar tahu cara membuat anaknya terusik.

Bocah kecil di sampingku menatap ngeri entitas berwarna hijau di atas piring bermotif beruang miliknya. Ragu-ragu ia menusuk sayur itu dengan garpu. Ia memakannya dengan mata terpejam.

Aku tertawa, kasihan pada anak lelakiku yang dipermainkan ayahnya. Aku memindahkan tiga potongan yang tersisa di piringnya ke piring Sasuke. Pria itu mendengus.

"Wah, habis!" pekik Daichi senang.

Aku ikut tertawa.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Kami menikah tiga tahun setelah pertengkaran kami. Kami sudah memperbaiki segalanya. Kami masih bertengkar, kadang, tapi berbaikan dengan cepat. Konyol memang.

Kini aku berbagi cinta yang tak terbatas pada keluarga baruku. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Daichi.

Apakah semua hal memiliki batas? Aku rasa tidak.

.

.

.

THE END

A/N: Saya harap ini menjawab ketidakpuasan pembaca di fanfic sebelumnya. Kalau masih ada pertanyaan, PM saya saja, tidak apa-apa. Atau review pakai akun supaya bisa saya tanggapi. Jangan ngeluh pakai review anon/guest saya mesti balas ke siapa? Ke tembok? :""))) Makasih banyak.

Sekian.

Ether-chan


End file.
